


Red and gray Strings (male OC x karma)

by Fujoshi_writter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rape, jelous male oc, m-preg, masochist Karma akabane, sadistic male oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_writter/pseuds/Fujoshi_writter
Summary: He is the new student mysterious and odd like the rest. But one read head sadis caught his eyes and he not planning to take his eyes off of hem when he is hot and tempting. A turn of events help this (may not stay on plot l





	Red and gray Strings (male OC x karma)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karma Akamane X Male Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372282) by otxku-dude. 



> I don't like when people talk badly about my hard work but i love helpfully comments and kudos.By the way this is note for anyone under 18 at all.

Chapter 1-New kid

"Okay class settle down."Korosensai said dogging antisensai bullets. The antisensai butles stopped. "Okay we having-" Korosensai got cut off bye karma towing a antisensai knive. He toke a napkin form who know where and caught it sweat dropping. "A new student." Korosensai said finally finishing his his statement "But it's almost March why the heck there's a new student?!" Terasaka questions shouting "Yea sensei it's kinda odd to have a student this late in this class." Isogai said frowning. "I know but this is the government second to last choose." Karasuma said walking in with the new student by hem. The student was a male with grayish greenish hair siver eyes tane skin with a regular uniform shirt on tie-utied with only the buttoned down white shirt on left side of the bottom of his shirt hung loosely untucked. He let off a demonic yet sweet area that sent shivers down every one in the class backs karma only smirked. "This is Kuro Akuma." Karasuma said in his natural deep voice the class eyes widen his name mean 'Black Demon' karma stared amused. He obviously not no normal junior high kid. Which amused hem from all the attention the new kids was getting in less then a minute. "Hello I'm Kuro Akuma and I am new." Kuro said his voice was light but had hints of sadis in it. He waved his hand lips growing into a smirk as he thown a antisensai knive at Korosensai. He swung his head around his shoulder."So you are fast 'ko-ro-sen-sai'." Kuro said as he broke down the letters in Korosensai name. He twirled around sitting on Korosensai desk noticing a magazine in Korosensai desk. Pulling it out blinking. Looking at the cover. "Porn?" Kuro questions flipping the pages causing Korosensai to grabbing it out his hands with a blushing face. "I don't even like that type of porn." Kuro said nobody but karasuma can here korosensai was to red to hear Kuro comment"T-this not what you think." Korosensai studder out fastly hiding it as he blushed hard. "That's fine."Kuro laughs out slightly giggleing childishly causing Korosensai to put down his guard "Hey Korosensai can I ask you something?" Kuro questioned walking to hem boredly.causing Korosensai to put his guard back up ."no I don't mind." Korosensai said. He couldn't read the boy like he could do to everyone else which made hem fill uneasy. "Want cake?" Kuro said pulling a 'unopened' cake container smiling sweetly but demonically Korosensai shook his head repeadly as the tasty designs of the cake made hem drool. Once he took it his fingers melted. Everyone gave surprised expressions including karasuma and Korosensai..Unnoticly Kuro pulled out a knife cutting 2 tentacles off . The room fell with pure shoock."The cake box was made with antisensai metral once you noticed it was to late you was to into the cake.1st problem second problem is that you was to shocked it takes at least 5% off your speed taking your hand was another 5% and I am exactly 10% less faster then you.And final problem when I swung you was too slow for me so the tentacles was easy to get taking approximately 18% of your speed since it's bigger.See I can kill you if I want to at any time now,but what will be the fun?" Kuro asked tossing a gun up in down Nagisa POV The new student is not how we thought he was. He already took 2 tentacles and a hand from Korosensai . He odd he obviously Sadistic reminds me of karma but darker.This class counldn't get any more odder but he can kill korosensai if he wanted and I want to kill korosensai as a class but he's not Killing Korosensai yet why? 3rd Person POV Kuro eyes went straight to karma who was sitting watching amused. Kuro licked his lips as he stared at karma Unnoticly until there eyes locked. Almost trying to look through each other. They stayed like that until the class notice "Y-You can sit by karma he's infornt of itona." Korosensai said pointing as he gained his composter. Kuro playfully walk to his desk."How convenient." Kuro said "What beautiful read hair you have." Kuro said using basic flirting skills he learned.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give kudos


End file.
